Nasal coagulators are used to achieve hemostasis in the nose. In general, such devices are relatively simple, having a tube which conducts electricity which, when applied to the interior of the nose, coagulates the blood. A more refined nasal coagulator of such type is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/877,436, the contents of which are incorporated by reference. The present invention is well suited for use with such a coagulator, and is also well suited to any similar coagulator that has a hollow conductive tube, whether intended for intra-nasal use or otherwise.
A common characteristic of such coagulators is that the coagulation process generates char which fouls the coagulator tube and which must be cleaned. Generally, the coagulator must be cleaned at least several times per operation, commonly five to ten times per operation.
The known method of cleaning a nasal coagulator is to insert a stylet into the tube and manipulate the stylet so that the char can be displaced from the tube. However, the effect may be to simply push the char deeper into the tube, which can interfere with proper operation. Also, it is somewhat difficult to operate the stylet, and the cleaning results may vary with the skill of the operator. While the stylet cleaning method is at least minimally satisfactory, as evidenced by its wide use, it will be appreciated that a cleaning device which is easier and more effective to use than known devices is a significant advance in the art. It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide such a cleaning device, which is also simple and inexpensive.